Carta para mi Gryffindor
by Ginnys Angel1
Summary: En el corazón nadie manda...no importan las clases ni los obstaculos.Aunque hay algunos que no se pueden superar...DrHr100
1. Despedidas punzantes

Hola a todos y gracias por tener intención de leer mi fic, para mi significa mucho!!  
  
Bueno, lo 1º, los personajes (aunque casi no diga sus nombres) son obra de la archifamosa J.K.Rowling .  
  
Lo 2º, con un capítulo concluye esta historia, tan sólo es una declaración de amor, con un poco de despedida y una pizquita de amargura, pero me apetecía escribir algo de esto...  
  
Lo 3º, espero que disfruteis de mi fic y que no lo paséis muy mal con él.  
  
**********  
  
Carta para mi Gryffindor...  
  
No sé qué hago escribiéndote...Tal vez necesitaba aclarar las cosas. Ya sé lo que estarás pensando : que si quisiera aclarar algo estaría hablándote a la cara y no por una carta.  
  
Después de este 6º año, nos han ocurrido tantas cosas y tan disparatadas que no me lo creo ni yo. Pero, ¿por qué demonios tienes que ser tan guapa? A lo mejor (o a lo peor, quién sabe) si no desprendieras tanta belleza sobre todo Hogwarts, no habría caído en tu red.  
  
Pero ése es el problema : que desprendes encanto por todo Hogwarts. Y Slytherin también cuenta. ¿qué nos ha pasado todos estos años, Hermione?¿por qué he malgastado mi grasienta boca insultándote y utilizado mis estúpidas artimañas contra ti?  
  
No encuentro respuesta a nada de eso. Tú, que eres inteligente, tal vez puedas responderme. Si hay oportunidad de volvernos a ver,claro...¡Dios!¿Por qué será todo tan difícil?¿Por qué demonios mi padre tuvo que saber lo nuestro?  
  
Pero mi padre es lo de menos. Lo importante ahora son los sentimientos rotos que he perdido con el segundo sueño de mi vida. ¿Qué por qué digo segundo? Pues porque el primero fue que me correspondieras tu amor. Bastante difícil me costó a mi reconocer que me estaba enamorando, y mucho más complicado si eras tú, ya me entiendes...  
  
¿Te acuerdas lo difícil que te resultó confiar en mi? No me extraña, después de casi toda una vida( porque Hogwarts es mi vida, al fin y al cabo)de odio infinito y rivalidad... Pero todavía no te he hablado de mi segundo sueño en la vida. Ese sueño es que lo nuestro funcionara.  
  
Pero alguien ahí arriba pensó que ya me había hecho realidad un sueño, y que con eso bastaba. Ahora maldigo a Crabbe y Goyle, ahora maldigo a todo aquel que pertenezca a la oscuridad de Slytherin...pero no les odio, es más, les deseo a todos que encuentren una luz en sus corazones igual que yo la encontré contigo.  
  
Y te preguntarás por qué ese cambio repentino de personalidad...¡es por ti, Gryffindor!  
  
Si pudiera cambiar algo de aquella noche...¡Demonios, daría lo que fuera por que no hubiera escrito en un estúpido collar todos mis sentimientos hacia ti!¿Sabes una cosa? Soy estúpido.  
  
Soy estúpido por descuidar ese collar y que Crabbe y Goyle hubieran descubierto su gran secreto...mis sentimientos hacia ti, que no son pocos. No quiero recordar el momento en que mi padre vino a Hogwarts para hablar única y exclusivamente conmigo.  
  
Yo ya me imaginaba el por qué y cómo me iba a reprochar. Que si he pisoteado el honor del apellido Malfoy, que si esto, que si lo otro... Pero no me imaginaba que mi padre me odiara tanto y sea tan despiadado, estaba ciego.  
  
Cuando me dijo que me iba a internar en Durmstrang, se me cayó el alma a los pies. No como nada en esta semana porque he caído en depresión...¡Hermione!¡Nos van a separar para siempre!  
  
Te juro que he hecho lo que he podido, pero sigo estando rabioso con el mundo. Me temo que no podría vivir sin ti, y estoy abriendo los ojos.¡Yo no quiero otro mundo!¡Que se metan por donde les quepa el honor de mi apellido!  
  
Si se van a quejar de que me he rebajado a amar a una sangre sucia, es preferible de que se quejen de que fallecí por una sangre sucia. Creo que entiendes de lo que estoy hablando...Me voy a suicidar por ti, Hermione. A las 12 en punto de esta noche diré adiós al mundo que no comprende a quienes se aman.  
  
Te ama antes que a nada o a nadie...  
  
Draco  
  
************  
  
Triste,eh??Si os ha gustado este fic o simplemente queréis poner alguna sugerencia...¡ya sabeis,reviews!  
  
Lo siento si mi fic os ha destrozado el alma, pero es que me apetecía hacer algo de drama.  
  
Si queréis hablar,agregadme o enviadme un e-mail a : esther_oide209@hotmail.com 


	2. Monólogo de autora

Hola!!  
  
La verdad, me mandaron un par de reviews para que siguiera con la historia...intenté seguirla haciendo otro capítulo, pero creo que así está bien.  
  
Lo dejo como está para que le pongáis el final que más os convenga, podéis dejar que se suicide, que Hermione le convenza de que no pero que no se volverán a ver...¡opinión libre!  
  
Muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me habéis mandando y espero recibir otros más...porque creo que seguiré subiendo la historia.  
  
Besos...Ginny´s Angel 


End file.
